Dragon Guard
The Dragon Guard are an Astartes Chapter of Unknown Founding and descent, although there is evidence that points towards an early founding, perhaps even as early as the Second Founding. This Chapter hails from the mountainous world of Thel where great flying reptiles dominate the sky. These giants give their name to the Dragon Guard who descend on their enemies on great wings, their weapons fiery breath burning away the darkness. History Very little is known of the Dragon Guard and what little is known is shrouded in myth and half truths, their founding and origin are a mystery but classified resources indicate the Second Founding. The aftermath of the Great Heresy was a time of unending war and strife, the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman took charge of his father's empire and set about reorganizing the vaunted Astartes, the great Legions were split into Chapters a thousand-strong, the nascent Chapters spread across the Galaxy forging themselves new legends. Records from this time are fragmentary, many Chapters were created but the names of all of them are unknown, the Dragon Guard are listed in only one tome but the fact that they are listed at all shows that they must have existed in 32nd Millennium, sadly who they were created from is not listed. The first indisputable mention of them was the little known Battle of the Citadels, this brutal conflict took place in the 36th Millennium during the infamous Age of Apostasy, a time of internecine warfare and bloodshed on a galactic scale, the like of which had not been seen since the dark days of the Horus Heresy. The Imperium was nearly destroyed during this time by the whims of the insane and renegade High Lord Goge Vandire. The World of Thel was a fortress, hundreds of defensive points dotted the mountainous land, the Citadels dominating the world, massive weapons stood ready within armoured casemates. Thel could probably have withstood an assault indefinitely but the commanders did not count on an attack from within, rebels took the world and proclaimed themselves free from the rule of Terra. The call for aid was sent and answered, the Dragon Guard arrived in full force and burned the Citadels one by one, their blackened ruins still stand as a testament to their brutal methods. By right of conquest the Dragon Guard claimed the world as their own, taking the largest Citadel as their Fortress-Monastery they have remained ever since. Noctis Aeterna During this dark period the hopes of trillions was reignited with the return of one of the Emperors loyal sons - the Primarch of the Ultramarines - Roboute Guilliman. With his return, he brought with him the fruits of 10,000 years of research and labour - the Primaris Space Marines. Representatives from the Primarch were dispatched to every Astartes Chapter to gift these wondrous creations but unlike many other Chapters that received full grown and battle hardened Primaris the Dragon Guard instead received the technology and knowledge to create their own Primaris Space Marines. The wargear to arm these formidable warriors was also received, including 500 suits of Mk X Power Armour in their various patterns, hundreds of Cawl and Belisarius Pattern Weapons, four Redemptor Dreadnoughts Chassis, 2 Overlord Gunships and two Repulser Grav Tanks, all of which have been assigned to the 2nd Host. Thanks to this great fortune, the Dragon Guard now prosecute their wars with even greater vigour. The numbers of Primaris Astartes currently serving are unknown but during the battles of the Indomitus Crusade they were able to field an entire company. Notable Campaigns *'The Battle of the Citadels (M36)' - The entire Chapter destroyed the rebel Citadels on Thel, in the aftermath the Dragon Guard took the World for themselves *'The Battle of Skyfall (111.M42)' - A brutal battle against cruel bands of Night Lords, the battle gained it name from the corpses of the traitors and loyalists as they fell from the sky. Pyroclast squads took the fight to the skys battleling NIght Lord Raptors while Morgoth led the charge into the Night Lords ranks. Homeworld Thel is the homeworld of the Dragon Guard , taken by them as a spoil of war. It is a world of mountains and thick forests, strange flying reptiles brought by the Dragon Guard at the time of their conquest dominate the world. The largest of these creatures roost in the ruins of the citadels while a legendary gigantic Dragon is said to inhabit the Dragon Guards Fortress-Monastery. Located within the mountains of the northern ice fields the Drakens Lair is a truly imposing sight, it's spire is as tall as the mountains that surround it, within armoured redoubts massive orbital defense weapons point to the sky while inhuman screeches echo though its halls. Chapter Organization The Dragon Guard divert substantially from the organizational dictates of the ''Codex Astartes''. They have a vast Chapter fleet, and specialize in air-to-ground warfare, orbital drop assaults and flame weapons. Rather than the traditional company the Dragon Guard follow their own organization that often puts them at odds with the more hidebound Chapters, the Dragon Guard have just 4 fighting units, 3 line units and 1 veteran unit, simply known as hosts these number 300 Marines each for the line hosts and 100 for the veteran host. The hosts are named according to the wishes of it's Captain or Drake Lord, these are autonomous units that often range far from Thel in defense of the Imperium. Officer Ranks *'First Dragon (Chapter Master)' *'Drake Lord (Captain)' Line Ranks *'Brother of the Flame (Battle Brother)' Specialist Formations *'Flame Guard' - An elite formation that forms the First Dragons honour guard, they number just five-strong, clad in Terminator Plate and wielding flame projectors and chainfists, they are amongst the most formidable warriors in the Chapter, utterly dedicated to the defense of their lord. *'Pyroclast Squads' - Specialist squads equipped with combi-flamers and jump packs, they range ahead of the main force, burning all they come across. Order of Battle ca.111.M42 The Disposition of the Dragon Guard at the time of the Battle of Skyfall ca.111.M42: Headquarters Companies Chapter Beliefs Much of the Chapters beliefs revolve around fire and steel, this obsession is ingrained in the neophytes during their indroctrination and when combined with their gene-seed, this creates an almost overwhelming urge to destroy thier emiemies with the cleansing wash of flames. The flying reptiles that inhabit the burned out husks of the redoubts dotted over the landscape are revered within the chapter and neophytes are expected to hunt these great animals as part of their final test, the animals are subsequently are named and remembered and their scaley hides worn by the Battle-Brothers. The Dragon Guard take a flippant view in regards to collateral damage and the use of excessive force. If innocent civilians or other Imperial forces happen to die due to their brutal tactics, then so no concern will be felt and they are not above laying waste to an entire system in order to achieve their objectives, even in the face of insurmountable odds. This attitude has caused some friction with other Chapters, such as the Salamanders and the Ultramarines, who hold very different views on the relative importance of the Imperium's population. This Chapter believes there is no such thing as "innocence," simply varying degrees of guilt, and that people who will not fight to defend themselves have no right to live as their freedom was purchased with others' blood. The Dragons will also go so far as to salvage equipment, weapons, ammunition and other resources from other fallen Space Marines of different Chapters, if they discover any. Chapter Gene-Seed It is unknown what Primarch the Dragon Guard descend from and the Dragon Guard themselves have been singular unhelpful in this regard, if they even know themselves. Many have opined that the Salamanders are the Dragon Guards primogenitors but when unhelmeted Dragon Guard Astartes do not have the coal black skin and glowing red eyes of the sons of Vulkan, in fact they show no particular trend in skin or eye colour, retaining their own coloring's from before their transformation. What is known is that the Dragon Guard seem to have an overwhelming obsession with fire, despite this and other evidence it is likely that the exact origins will never be known. Primarch's Curse: (Burning Rage) * Stage 1 - Flame and Steel: The beginnings of an obsession begin to take hold, the Battle-Brother, Flame weapons prevail against others even if the situation warrants another and cannot easily change his mind once he has decided upon something. Having weighed the facts of the situation, he sees his current course of action as the best one possible, and cannot easily consider alternatives. * Stage 2 - Unrelenting Fire: The Battle-Brother is unwilling to compromise and is difficult to reason with, he begins to see fire as the first choice regardless of situation. Unable to reconcile with the rest of his squad, the affected Battle-Brother often chooses only to rely on himself, thereby reducing his squad's overall cohesion. * Stage 3 - Burn them all: The Battle-Brother has finally fallen to the overwhelming obsession with fire, only weapons of flame and steel will suffice for this Battle-Brother, and is unlikely ever to change his views on this matter, and will die before relenting in any situation, no matter the cost to himself or others. Combat Doctrine The Chapter follows most normal Imperial tactical and strategic dogma, as emphasized in the Codex Astartes, with only slight variations. The Dragon Guard have a preference for close-ranged fire fights and use many Melta and Flamer weapons to burn whole swathes of infantry troops and to smash armored foes. They also have preference for the use of jump infantry who will deploy from overflying gunships, this will bring them into close range where their weapons will be most effective. Armour is used sparingly and those that are used are configured for close range support, most often flame weapons but short range melta weapons are also common. Notable Dragons Guard *'High Lord Morgoth' - First Dragon (Chapter Master) of the Dragon Guard, Morgoth has led his Chapter for just 1 year but in that time he has become a living legend to his brothers, a massive Astartes, Morgoth towers over his brothers, clad in the Scales and wielding the mighty power sword, desolation, he has few equals. *'Drake Lord Gavador' - First Captain and the regent of Thel, Gavador is a legenday figure within his chapter, clad in a suit of ancient Cataphractii armour he stands at the forefront of the host but there are some who claim he was once the Chapter Master, for what reason he would relinquish command for a new recruit is unknown. *'Drake Lord Primaris Artemis' - Captain of the 2nd Host and one of the first Primaris to be recruited, clad in mighty MkX Plate and wielding the Hammer of Thel, he is one the most formidable members of his chapter. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Dragon Guard primarily wear jet black Power Armour with flame orange shoulder pads. This Chapter does not display company numbers on its Power Armour, and it does not paint the trim of its shoulder plates to designate company. Squads are marked Roman numerals on the shoulder pauldrons or greaves. Flames are often marked on the Marines greaves Chapter Badge The Dragon Guards Chapter badge is a black coiled Dragon centered on a field of flame orange. Chapter Fleet *''Glaurung'' (Chapter Barque) - Flagship of the Dragon Guard, before they claimed Thel it was their home, greatly enlarged from its Battle Barge origins, massive weapons batteries stud it's flanks while cavernous launch bays ensure the Dragon Guard can strike wherever they choose. *''Flame of the Emperor'' (Battle Barge) *''Pyroclast'' (Battle Barge) Chapter Relics *''The Dragons Scales'' - An exquisite suit of Armour, it's plates a masterwork of skill, with an inbuilt master crafted power fist with inbuilt flamer, it's like can no longer be produced in the Imperium. *''Desolation'' - A master crafted sword of almost unparalleled perfection, it's blade lit from hilt to tip in flames, it can cut through armour with ease. *'Hammer of Thel' - Master Crafted Thunder Hammer, used by Drake Lord Artemis Allies Imperius Serpentes - The Dragon Guards closest allies, these two chapters have fought together numerous times and both have an rivalry with the vaunted Space Wolves. Enemies *'Space Wolves' - For unknown reasons the Dragon Guard have an undisguised hatred of the venerable Space Wolves Chapter and although open bloodletting has not erupted between these 2 chapters, the Dragon Guard refuse to fight alongside them and have even retired from conflict if the imperial forces include the Space Wolves, the Sons of Russ for their part are perplexed as to the reason but surmise it must have something to do with the distant past, whatever that may be. Notable Quotes By the Dragon Guard About the Dragon Guard Gallery File:Dragon_Guard_Flame_Guard.png|A Dragon Guard Flame Guard, one of the personal bodyguard of the First Dragon (Chapter Master). Dragon_Guard_Intercessor.png|Dragon Guards Primaris Intercessor, newly inducted into the Chapter. File:Dragon_Guard_Pyroclast.png|A Dragon Guard Pyroclast of the 4th Host ("The Fury of Thel"). Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Michael50